


In Dreams

by DyrneKeeper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyrneKeeper/pseuds/DyrneKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So dreams are good but reality is complicated: the story of Kurt Hummel’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

It’s not like Kurt’s immune to the artistic irony of the situation. He is in New York; he is a NYADA student; he has a really cute boy’s phone number - every dream of his, for so long, come true. And it’s not perfect. Real life is never perfect and dreams are never as amazing once they come true - Kurt is not the vast morass of self-delusion that Rachel is. Ironic, because Kurt learned that Achieving Your Dreams wasn’t all it was cracked up to be from Rachel, at a train station in June. 

  
So dreams are good but reality is complicated: the story of Kurt Hummel’s life.   
  
Getting flirted with by a cute, chic,show choir nerd: so validating, and god he even looks like Chandler; thank you, universe, he might have missed that one. And Adam is everything Kurt might have wanted at one point - at some point - but reality isn’t as nice as dreams, and reality is always there, still on his phone, semi-weekly text conversations as he and Blaine try to figure out what their new normal is going to be.   
  
Teenage Dream made him smile, made him see what else was out there, showed him that Things Get Better and nicely landed a cute, dreamy leading man right in Kurt’s lap. Well, almost. And Kurt knows his own weak spots: knowing reality occasionally bites doesn’t mean he doesn’t still swoon over romance. He’ll always appreciate a good performance.  
  
He learned to flirt with Blaine. Learned to dance, learned to kiss, learned to use his body and, he’d thought, learned everything about himself while he  talked to Blaine and held Blaine’s hands and tangled with Blaine under the sheets.  
  
But it turns out that maybe there’s more to Kurt Hummel than he found with Blaine. Maybe it’s just New York that’s adding bits and pieces to the puzzle, so that when Kurt goes to think something through he finds boxes and files and baggage in the corners of his mind he thought he’d cleared out, and he has to frown and think and sit alone with a cup of tea in the living room while he tries to resort his mind again. But maybe - there was more, even before, when Blaine kissed him in his car and Kurt thought he knew how the universe was supposed to work.  
  
It’s weird to flirt with someone else, weird that the eyebrow arch and the coy smile that Kurt had learned very very quickly weakened Blaine’s knees (and, later, brought him to his knees) makes Adam stop and smile.   
  
It makes Kurt wonder what else he can do.  
  
It’s weird that for all of Blaine’s fears (not so unfounded, maybe, and that stings in Kurt’s chest, when he forgets to not think about it) that Kurt would leave him behind for someone else in New York; that Kurt would leave him behind for New York, that Kurt is the one who got left, the one who still feels like it’s cheating, somehow, to imagine a different face across from him in a coffee shop.  Because it’s another one of those dreams that does not quite live up to reality - that does not exist in reality - that there are no clean lines, no real breaks, no real endings, only too many beginnings and spools and spools of loose ends that he just tries not to get tangled in.   
  
But maybe that’s part of it, growing up, moving on, living the dream, all of that: learning to sort out the loose ends and live with them, coil them and set them neatly aside while the beginnings, well, begin, and then deal with those loose ends in their own time. Maybe Blaine won’t disappear but he also won’t always tangle Kurt, hurt and confusion while he sits in the living room and tries to sort out whether the reality is worth a dream.  
  
Maybe not everything is life or death (except for what is, and that keeps him up at night, and what makes him want to reach for the phone, because Blaine knows, and understands). Maybe not everything is Meant to Be and Forever and Ever, and maybe that’s okay. Maybe Kurt can even be okay with that being okay. Maybe he can learn and grow and dig through those ever-filling closets in his mind until dreams can start looking a little bit more like reality.  
  
Teenage Dream made him smile, and then it made him cry.  
  
Kurt sits in an auditorium, and watches an absolutely ridiculous performance, and laughs.

*

 

[2:56pm](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/post/41458163717/ficlet-in-dreams-pg-13-800-words)  |    
URL: <http://tmblr.co/ZKPtNwcd6M05>

 

  
Filed under: [fic](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/fic) [glee](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/glee) [klaine](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/klaine) [kadam](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/kadam) [kurt hummel](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-hummel) [blaine anderson](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/blaine-anderson) [adam whatever your last name is](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/adam-whatever-your-last-name-is) [reaction fic](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction-fic) 

 

 

RSS feed: <http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/rss>

[Previous post](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/post/41481771933)   
[Next post](http://dyrnekeeper.tumblr.com/post/41452877459)   


 

Theme is [The Atlantic](http://www.tumblr.com/theme/467) by [Peter Vidani](http://www.petervidani.com) for [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com).

 

__qoptions = _qoptions = { qacct: 'p-19UtqE8ngoZbM' };


End file.
